


Not-So-Easy Access

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Getting Together, Halloween, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not-So-Easy Access

Al had his eyes on one bird all night. 

Well, a cat really. She was wearing a skin-tight black body suit, pointed ears, and a black tail that swished when she walked, hips swaying and pert, round bottom just begging to be _squeezed_.

He wasn't sure how many cups of punch he'd had but it couldn't have been too many since he still only saw one of her when he finally decided to make his move when he saw her standing near a dimly lit alcove.

"Great party, yeah?" Now that he could see her this close, he realised it was Roxy.  
"Oh, God."

Her whiskers twitched.

"I'd have thought you were dressed as Merlin, but all right." She moved closer, her sweet perfume cutting through the fog in his mind. Her lips brushed his ear and she said, "Still interested?"

"More than." Al gripped her hips and pulled them around the corner, pressing her to the wall, their lips connecting hungrily. His hands skated up her body, then down but there was no way to touch her bare skin—no waistband, no skirt to lift. Just one seamless expanse of fabric.

He growled in frustration then moaned, head falling against the wall, when she moved her hand to cup his erection through the fabric of his robes. He waited for more, to feel her soft palm on his cock....

"What in the world?" she said, exasperatedly. 

He looked down to see her trying to get into his robes only to be unable to work her way through all the layers.

"I wanted it to be authentic," he said, wishing he'd taken his brother's advice and gone commando. 

"This isn't working," she mumbled, whiskers and tail starting to droop.

"We can make it work," Al said desperately. "Back at my flat."

She blinked, then smiled slyly. "Are you inviting me to stay the night?"

"Yes?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Are you always this easy?"

"You think this is easy?" He huffed. "Bloody impossible, if you ask me."

"Come on," she said, pulling him close. "I'll give you a special Halloween treat... once we get out of these costumes."


End file.
